


I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by WellingtonInLove



Category: One Direction
Genre: Erotic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Harry, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellingtonInLove/pseuds/WellingtonInLove
Summary: Prendete un ragazzo profondamente irritato e piuttosto alticcio; unite al primo un secondo ragazzo disinibito, euforico e niente affatto ubriaco; mescolate energicamente con una buona dose di attrazione, un pizzico di eccitazione e una generosa quantità di irrefrenabile passione. Versate il tutto in uno squallido bagno di un pub inglese e servite bollente questo Porn With a little Plot di cui nessuno sentiva il bisogno.





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è senza dubbio il lavoro di cui vado più orgogliosa.

La musica del locale era assordante, pulsava nelle orecchie violenta a ritmo di un _tum! tum! tum!_ incontrollato che dava il tempo allo scalpitare furioso del cuore di Louis.

Era in quel locale da soli quaranta minuti e già non vedeva l’ora di andarsene via.

I suoi nervi avevano raggiunto il limite della sopportazione, così come il suo stomaco dopo aver ingurgitato metà di quel terzo mojito, frutto di un ordine dato più per rabbia che per reale necessità.

Anche quello sarebbe finito sul conto di Niall.

Oh, quel biondo tinto di un folletto irlandese poteva scommetterci le sue chiappe.

Louis gli avrebbe fatto profumatamente pagare ogni goccia di alcol che avrebbe consumato durante quella serata. Così la prossima volta ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di trascinarlo contro la sua volontà in un fottuto buco di locale dimenticato da Dio per festeggiare la fine dei suoi esami universitari e la conseguente scalata verso l’ambita laurea.

Stronzo.

A Louis non sembrava affatto corretto dover star lì, a vedere Niall, in piedi su un tavolo mentre ancheggiava scoordinatissimo a destra e sinistra e si scolava pure l’acqua dei cessi, quando a lui mancava ancora un maledetto anno – e quindi altri maledetti esami – prima di poter festeggiare e ubriacarsi talmente tanto da arrivare a dimenticarsi persino il suo stesso nome – _e cosa cazzo erano quelli?!_

_Niall aveva dei boxer con dei fottuti cupcake?_

_Un momento._

_Per quale cazzo di motivo Niall era in mutande?_

_Dio._

Lo sapeva che sarebbe finita così, con quel finto biondo del suo migliore amico ubriaco da far schifo – _e in mutande!_ – con lui a raccattarlo da terra, assieme ai pantaloni e alla dignità, e a tenergli la testa aiutandolo a centrare la tazza del water mentre avrebbe rigettato l’equivalente del suo peso corporeo.

_Louis Tomlinson._

_Professione: casinista cronico e crocerossina all’occorrenza._

Ci avrebbe pensato dopo a fare da badante a quel folletto irlandese.

O, nel peggiore dei casi, lo avrebbe lasciato alle amorevoli cure dei suoi compagni universitari, una combriccola di impomatati spocchiosi cervelloni che non aveva mai perso l’occasione, durante tutta la serata, di sfoggiare i loro libretti universitari infarciti di voti altissimi in cerca di nuove lodi e approvazioni.

Come se non fossero già di loro dei boriosi palloni gonfiati, tracotanti di saccenza e presunzione a malapena contenute nelle loro costose camicie firmate e ben stirate.

Non era mai riuscito a spiegarsi cosa c’entrasse l’umile Niall con quei viziati damerini, figli di borghesi o di imprenditori che amavano collezionare 30eLode solo per il gusto di avere un’ulteriore cosa bella da poter esporre nella loro vetrina, perché il posto di prestigio nella società di papà era già destinato loro fin dalla culla.

Quella però non era affatto la serata adatta per porsi certi tipi di quesiti e pretendere di trovare una risposta soddisfacente e sensata.

Non di certo con tutto l’alcol che gli circolava nel sangue.

Louis finì il suo mojito tutto d’un fiato senza pensarci due volte.

Si voltò poi verso il bancone del bar chiedendo un nuovo drink al barista, un gigantesco armadio a quattro ante che più di una volta aveva beccato a fissargli il sedere con lo sguardo da maniaco arrapato.

Il tipo ammiccò eloquente e sfrontato, uno sguardo rispolverato dal classico repertorio del rimorchio facile e squallido, tipico di chi vuole assicurarsi una scopata senza impegno dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro.

Louis sapeva riconoscere e decifrare ogni occhiata che gli veniva riservata.

E quella del barista, invadente e sfacciata, lo faceva sentire un pezzo di carne, una tacca da segnare alla cintura accanto ad altre centinaia di conquiste di poco valore.

Non che fosse un pudico verginello, questo no.

Ma se decideva di buttarsi in un’avventura di una sola notte, preferiva di gran lunga che il suo partner occasionale lo trattasse con rispetto.

Qualcuno lo aveva persino apostrofato con un glaciale _snob schizzinoso_, ma Louis non se ne era affatto curato.

Il suo era sacrosanto e intaccabile _amor proprio_, misto ad una buona dose di orgoglio personale.

_Fategliene una colpa._

Rifilò all’omone un annoiato mezzo sorriso, dopotutto gli stava preparando il suo _quarto? quinto?_ – Louis aveva perso il conto – mojito, attendendo pazientemente che fosse pronto.

Il flusso di clienti che chiedeva da bere era in costante aumento e purtroppo dietro al bancone c’erano solo due baristi intenti a barcamenarsi per cercare di soddisfare tutte quelle continue richieste.

Per ingannare l’attesa decise di rivolgere la sua attenzione alla piccola pista da ballo improvvisata che si era formata in un angolo del locale, davanti ad un palchetto rialzato che, una volta a settimana, ospitava i piccoli gruppi musicali dei quartieri limitrofi, la maggior parte nati dall’aggregazione spontanea di talentuosi liceali che avevano la fortuna di disporre di un garage abbastanza spazioso per le loro prove.

Della musica si stava perciò occupando un gruppo di ragazzini con jeans strappati, le felpe slavate e slabbrate e il viso costellato dai segni dell’acne adolescenziale, intento a suonare una melodia piuttosto orecchiabile, una di quelle che ti ritrovi a canticchiare il giorno seguente sotto la doccia.

Sicuramente era una composizione di loro pugno.

Ad un tratto qualcosa, o meglio _qualcuno_, catturò la sua attenzione.

In mezzo a tutti quei corpi sudati e accaldati a causa del caldo soffocante e dell’aria consumata, illuminato ad intermittenza dalle luci stroboscopiche appese al soffitto, si muoveva sinuoso ed aggraziato un ragazzo.

Louis non riusciva a distinguere nitidamente i lineamenti del suo viso, ma ciò che lo colpì maggiormente e calamitò il suo sguardo, facendolo finire vittima di una specie di incantesimo, era il modo con cui quella figura quasi eterea oscillava il proprio corpo, fregandosene altamente di coordinare i propri movimenti con il _sound_ squisitamente punk rock della canzone che martellava incessante per tutto il locale, preferendo piuttosto seguire un ritmo che solo lui era in grado di udire.

Louis ne rimase stregato, non riuscendo a capacitarsi come quel tipo potesse sembrare così inappropriato in mezzo ad una massa di corpi sudaticci scomposta ma piuttosto unanime nelle movenze e al contempo perfettamente a suo agio e consapevole di ciò che stava facendo, noncurante degli sguardi sconcertati che potevano riservargli gli altri ballerini improvvisati tutt’intorno.

Louis non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Era affascinato, incantato, completamente vittima di quello strano sortilegio che quello sconosciuto gli stava scagliando a colpi di sensuali movimenti di bacino da non accorgersi nemmeno della voce del barista marpione che lo informava che il mojio era finalmente pronto.

Spinto dalla voglia che gli pizzicava prepotente sottopelle di vedere da vicino i lineamenti di quel tipo e sapere se anch’essi era ammalianti tanto quando il suo corpo slanciato e magro, Louis lasciò lo sgabello su cui era seduto e si avviò con passo svelto e sicuro verso quella calca di carne umana che emanava un pungente odore di sudore e alcol.

La sua corsa si arrestò bruscamente quando un colosso con i muscoli pompati si frappose fra lui e il suo obiettivo.

Infastidito da morire non rendeva sufficientemente l’idea dello stato d’animo in cui versa Louis in quell’esatto frangente.

Lo stronzo palestrato prese sfacciatamente a invadere lo spazio vitale del ragazzo riccio – ora che gli era praticamente a mezzo metro, Louis poté notare dei meravigliosi boccoli castani, tenuti fermi da una stravagante bandana a scacchi – e a respirare troppo da vicino la sua stessa aria.

Louis era furente di rabbia.

_Chi cazzo si credeva di essere quell’idiota pompato?_

_Quel ragazzo lo aveva visto prima lui, porca puttana!_

Non andava bene.

E continuava a non andare bene, ora che quel tipo aveva avvinghiato i fianchi del riccio con una presa ferrea, facendolo sobbalzare per la sorpresa.

A quel punto Louis non ci vide più dalla rabbia.

Doveva intervenire. E subito anche.

“Finalmente ti ho trovato, amore! Scusa se ci ho messo tanto, ma la coda al bagno era lunghissima!” cinguettò Louis non appena si avvicinò al riccio, portando anche un braccio a cingergli la vita per dare più enfasi alle sue parole.

“E tu che vuoi nanetto?” gli sputò contro l’omone.

“Rivoglio il mio ragazzo, se non ti dispiace!” ribatté a tono.

L’omone borbottò qualcosa a cui Louis non presto affatto attenzione, ma poco dopo mollò la presa sui fianchi esili del riccio, allontanandosi indignato. Louis lo seguì con lo sguardo finché non fu completamente fuori dalla sua traiettoria.

Volse poi lo sguardo verso il ragazzo al suo fianco, intenzionato a non perdere un altro minuto senza conoscere i lineamenti di quel tipo.

Non appena posò gli occhi sul suo volto, il cuore perse un battito e nel suo stomaco si aprii una voragine.

_Wow_.

Verde.

Tutto ciò che vide fu _verde_. Aveva davanti il più bello, intenso, luminoso paio d’occhi mai visto in ventisette anni di vita. Ci si perse dentro, rimanendone inghiottito come se fossero sabbie mobili.

Il proprietario di quei occhi cangianti aveva una bocca carnosa, un viso d’angelo e una mandibola così spigolosa da sembrare affilata. Era alto, indossava una camicia di jeans a cui sotto aveva abbinato una semplice maglietta bianca. I jeans di un lavaggio classico aderivano quasi come una seconda pelle alle sue gambe toniche e lunghissime.

Era una visione.

Louis ne rimase completamente folgorato.

“Uhm, non ricordavo di avere un ragazzo.” gli urlò quasi il ragazzo, cercando di sovrastare la confusione.

Aveva una voce roca e profonda che fece eccitare immediatamente Louis.

Le parole gli erano uscite di bocca lente e strascicate, ma Louis era sicuro che ciò non fosse affatto legato all’alcol. Il suo alito sapeva di menta fresca, il sapore tipico di chi è abituato a tenere sempre un chewingum in bocca.

Doveva essere il suo modo proprio di parlare.

Lento e cadenzato.

_Dio_.

Louis poteva già immaginare come doveva essere quella voce quando raggiungeva l’orgasmo.

O mentre ripeteva il suo nome come una litania, magari mentre si spingeva dentro di lui.

Il suo sesso fremette nelle mutande al sol pensiero.

“Auch. Questa ha fatto male.” Louis decise di stare al gioco. Se il riccio aveva voglia di flirtare, aveva appena trovato pan per i suoi denti. “Ma come? Non ti ricordi proprio di me?”

“Sono certo che mi sarei ricordato di un tipo come te. Hai degli occhi difficili da dimenticare.” Rispose sfacciatamente il ragazzo.

_Oh, beh._

_Wow._

_Il ricciolino ci sapeva fare._

_Le lusinghe ti porteranno molto lontano._

“Ti posso assicurare che sono in grado di farmi ricordare anche per _altro_.”

E al diavolo tutti i buoni propositi di andarci cauto.

Il riccio scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. Si portò istintivamente le mani alla bocca, ma Louis riuscì a scorgere lo stesso due adorabili fossette che apparirono su entrambe le sue guance.

_E oh._

_Quelle non se le aspettava di certo._

“Questa è senza dubbio la più squallida frase da rimorchio che abbai mai sentito!” riuscì ad articolare il ricciolino, l’impeto della risata sconquassante che lo aveva investito ormai quasi del tutto affievolito.

Si asciugò le lacrime di gioia ai lati degli occhi, mostrando a Louis delle mani grandi e nodose, con dita lunghe e affusolate.

Il suo sesso ebbe un nuovo fremito.

_Ti prego, scopami._

_Fammi gridare il tuo nome mentre mi tocchi con quelle dita._

“Non ci credo che nessuno ti abbia mai abbordato con questa _squallida frase, _…” lasciò intenzionalmente la frase in sospeso, sperando che l’altro ragazzo cogliesse la tacita richiesta che vi si nascondeva dietro.

“… Harry.” E allungò una mano per presentarsi.

Harry.

_Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry._

_Un nome perfetto da gridare a pieni polmoni durante una maratona di sesso spaziale._

Louis la strinse immediatamente.

“Io sono Louis. Piacere mio.”

“E dimmi, Louis.” _Dio, come suonava bene il suo nome pronunciato da quella voce. _“Ci sarebbe un posto più appartato dove possiamo recuperare le mie gravi lacune in materia di rimorchio?”

Un sorriso malizioso che alludeva ad un ben _altro_ tipo di recupero si dipinse sulle labbra del ragaz- Harry.

Oh, il ricciolino ci avrebbe scommesso le sue belle braghe che, alla fine delle sue ripetizioni, avrebbe superato l’esame a pieni voti.

***

Quel cubicolo angusto e lurido puzzava terribilmente di piscio.

Il water doveva aver perso di recente il coperchio, a giudicare dalla differenza di colore che si poteva notare tra la tazza e il secondo cerchio che resisteva ancora valorosamente e continuava a compiere il suo dovere come meglio poteva.

Il legno della porta era completamente fracido e la maniglia arrugginita avrebbe lasciato di sicuro un segno violaceo all’altezza delle fossette di Venere di Louis.

Sicuramente Harry se la stava passando peggio, costretto a sostenere il suo peso mentre si spingeva implacabile dentro di lui, colpendogli la prostata ad un ritmo costante, lento ma preciso.

Louis stava impazzendo.

La testa gli girava, la sua mente era annebbiata e la colpa non era solo dei fumi di tutto quello che si era bevuto ma anche, e _soprattutto_, dell’inebriante piacere che lo stava investendo totalmente, arrivando persino a fargli formicolare le dita dei piedi.

Harry lo aveva preparato con cura e pazienza, in forte antitesi con l’irrefrenabile smania che li aveva investiti non appena avevano trovato quel bugigattolo e constatato che fosse vuoto.

Non appena la porta malridotta si era chiusa alle loro spalle, la passione era divampata tra loro come un fuoco cocente.

Da quel momento c’erano solo state mani ansiose di toccare quanta più pelle possibile, di esplorare con tocchi lascivi e pieni di lussuria ciò che i loro occhi avevano solo potuto divorare, senza però poter assaggiare.

Harry gli aveva fatto scivolare una mano lungo la schiena, facendolo rabbrividire di piacere sebbene in quel buco di cesso dimenticato da Dio l’afa era così soffocante da far incollare i vestiti alla pelle. Un gemito roco aveva lasciato le sue labbra, accolto dall’altro ragazzo come un consenso a proseguire la sua esplorazione.

Louis chiuse gli occhi, completamente sopraffatto e in balia delle intense emozioni che stava provando.

Sentii l’altra mano toccargli il leggero accenno di addominali, risalire lenta e delicata come una piuma sul suo addome, fino ad arrestare la sua corsa su un capezzolo, per poi iniziare a pizzicarlo e stuzzicarlo con insistenza.

Louis respirava a fatica, risparmiando il fiato per gemere senza controllo, completamente perso in balìa di quei tocchi che sapevano esattamente come farlo impazzire.

Doveva ristabilire un equilibrio o sarebbe venuto nelle sue mutande nel giro di qualche minuto.

Capovolse le loro posizioni, addossando Harry contro la porta e iniziando a lasciargli una scia bagnata e languida di baci sul collo.

Leccava, succhiava, mordeva e poi andava a lenire il lieve dolore con un soffio.

Ad Harry piacque da matti il ritmo che stava dettando a giudicare dai mugolii sommessi che si liberavano dalle sue labbra e dall’ingombrante gonfiore che poté percepire non appena il riccio fece scontrare i loro bacini, dopo un morso particolarmente intenso che Louis aveva lasciato sotto la sua clavicola.

_Dio, non vedeva l’ora di averlo dentro di sé._

“Ti p-prego. Louis.” Annaspò Harry, completamente sopraffatto. Aprì gli occhi a fatica e Louis li vide languidi, sporchi di lussuria, con la pupilla dilatata a tal punto da inghiottire quasi del tutto il verde dell’iride.

Le labbra erano rossissime per via dei denti che infliggevano loro continue torture, schiuse quanto bastava per permettere a dei piccoli sbuffi d’aria calda di fuoriuscire con affanno.

“F-fermati.” Continuò Harry, recuperando quel briciolo di lucidità mentale necessaria a fargli articolare qualche frase di senso compiuto. “Fermati o verrò prima ancora di essere dentro di te.”

A quelle parole Louis afferrò saldamente il suo sesso, stringendo fino a che non sentì scemare quel principio di calore che annunciava l’arrivo violento di un orgasmo.

_Se Harry non si sbrigava a fotterlo senza pietà sarebbe scoppiato in un pianto isterico._

Il riccio non sembrò accorgersi di nulla, intento a cercare di recuperare il fiato.

“Cazzo, sta’ zitto.” Sbottò Louis trattenendo un ringhio. “Sta’ zitto o saremo in due a venire nelle mutande come due fottuti adolescenti!”

“Fammi stare zitto, Lou.”

_Lou._

_E da dove cazzo gli era venuto quel Lou?_

Harry lo guardava provocante, in attesa di una sua reazione che non tardò ad arrivare.

Fece scivolare una mano dietro la sua nuca, incastrò le dita in mezzo a quei boccoli setosi e morbidissimi, avvicinando i loro visi.

Harry non oppose alcun tipo di resistenza, ma anzi. Gli facilitò il compito incontrando le sue labbra a metà strada.

Fu un contatto morbido, dolce, in netto contrasto con i tocchi frenetici che si erano riservati fino a quel momento. La mano destra del riccio corse subito ad avvolgergli una guancia, il pollice iniziò a carezzarlo con riverenza sotto l’occhio. La sinistra invece volò a posarsi su una natica, strizzandola forte per saggiarne la consistenza.

_Dio._

_Mai nessuno lo aveva toccato, fatto fremere di piacere come quel ragazzo._

_Dolcezza e desiderio._

_Delicatezza e bramosia._

Una contrapposizione che lo stava mandando ai pazzi, ma che al contempo lo faceva sentire voluto e rispettato.

Con un timido tocco di lingua sulle sue labbra ancora chiuse, Harry gli chiese gentilmente l’accesso alla sua bocca. Quel gesto fece quasi piagnucolare Louis che spalancò immediatamente la bocca, voglioso di assaggiare il suo sapore.

Sapeva di menta, il sapore buono di chi ha appena lavato i denti con un dentifricio di marca.

_Buono. Dannatamente buono e inebriante._

Lui invece doveva sembrare una distilleria.

Ma ad Harry non sembrava dispiacere, a giudicare da come aveva iniziato a rincorrere la sua lingua, cercando di avvilupparla con la sua. La succhiò poi con lussuria, mordendola lievemente. Una scarica di brividi percorse tutta la schiena di Louis che non riuscì ad impedirsi di fremere tra le sue braccia, facendo nuovamente scontrare le loro erezioni gonfie, desiderose di essere liberate dalla costrizione del cotone.

Louis però non riusciva a staccarsi da quelle labbra, così piene e morbide che avvolgevano perfettamente le sue, in un incastro perfetto e sconvolgente allo stesso tempo.

La mano di Harry era scesa ad accarezzargli il collo, sfiorandogli sensuale la clavicola lasciata leggermente scoperta dallo scollo della T-shirt che indossava.

Continuò la sua discesa fino a che non raggiunse la cintura dei pantaloni, che prese a slacciare con calma, quasi come se con quei gesti misurati stesse chiedendo un permesso che Louis non aveva affatto intenzione di negargli.

Slacciò il bottone e fece scendere la lampo, abbassandogli poi i pantaloni, aiutandosi anche con la mano sinistra che non aveva smesso per un istante di palpargli il sedere.

Harry interruppe il bacio, premurandosi di lasciargliene uno a stampo sulle labbra bagnate di saliva non appena Louis mugolò contrariato tutto il suo dissenso.

Il riccio iniziò a piegarsi sulle ginocchia, senza mai distogliere gli occhi dal suo viso sconvolto e arrosato.

Accovacciatosi ai suoi piedi, senza però toccare il lurido pavimento del bagno, prese a calargli lentamente i jeans, accarezzandogli con reverenza le cosce e i polpacci, fino a farli depositare attorno alle sue caviglie.

Le mani seguirono il percorso a ritroso sulle sue gambe, fino ad arrestarsi attorno ai suoi fianchi che strinse con dolcezza e fermezza. Avvicinò il viso al suo bacino, strusciando provocante il naso vicino al suo membro gonfio e dolorante, respirando a pieni polmoni il forte odore di sesso e di maschio.

Le ginocchia di Louis divennero molli come gelatina e un gemito roco e profondo gli uscì dalla gola non appena sentì Harry iniziare a mordicchiargli la pelle al di sopra dell’elastico dei boxer, lenendo il fastidio con tocchi di lingua e baci vogliosi.

Louis gemeva senza controllo e respirava a fatica, cercando con le mani un appiglio che lo tenesse in piedi e ancorato alla realtà.

Improvvisamente la dolce tortura si interruppe. Harry appoggiò il mento sulla sua pancia, iniziando ad accarezzarlo sui fianchi.

Lo scrutò per qualche minuto, facendo sentire Louis sotto esame, piccolo ed esposto nonostante avesse ancora addosso i suoi vestiti.

“Sei bellissimo.”

_E oh._

_Neanche questo si aspettava._

Sentì il viso prendergli fuoco e decise di replicare con ironia, cercando di togliersi l’imbarazzo di dosso.

“E tu sei ubriaco.”

“Io non sono ubriaco. E tu sei bellissimo.”

Stava farneticando.

Louis lo afferrò per il colletto della camicia di jeans e lo tirò di nuovo in piedi, rincollando le loro labbra e prendendo a divorargliele con avidità.

Ad Harry non sembrò dispiacere, nonostante cercasse di placare l’assalto del liscio, provando a dettate un ritmo più lento e languido.

Frustrato da quel continuo provocare del riccio, Louis iniziò ad armeggiare frenetico con la patta di quei jeans illegalmente aderenti, talmente stretti che, dopo diversi tentativi in una posizione niente affatto agevole, riuscì ad abbassare il giusto necessario per intrufolarvi dentro una mano.

Gli prese in mano il sesso e glielo strizzò con fermezza da sopra i boxer. Lo sentì caldo e gonfio nella sua piccola mano e il lamento roco che emise Harry ad una nuova stretta gli fece girare la testa.

Oltrepassò la barriera del morbido cotone e infilò la mano direttamente nelle mutande.

Lo afferrò delicato, consapevole quanto potesse essere sensibile così gonfio, percependolo al contempo leggermente umido, segno che, se non si sbrigavano a terminare quei preliminari, il riccio sarebbe venuto di lì a breve.

Lo liberò dalla costrizione a fatica – _come cazzo aveva fatto ad infilarsi in quei pantaloni così stretti?_ – facendo sospirare di sollievo Harry.

Il riccio gli afferrò la mano libera, guidandola verso la tasca posteriore dei suoi jeans, permettendo così a Louis di recuperare due bustine argentate.

Louis non riuscì a frenarsi dallo strizzare una natica di quel sedere piccolo e sodo, ricambiando così tutte le palpate che aveva concesso all’altro ragazzo.

“Mettimelo tu.” Sussurrò a corto di voce Harry.

E Louis non poteva chiedere di meglio, desideroso di sfiorarlo di nuovo.

Strappò l’involucro aiutandosi con i denti e poi prese a srotolare il preservativo sul sesso di Harry con una calma e una lentezza studiate, tanto che il riccio iniziò a prendere a pugni le piastrelle scheggiate del cubicolo per la frustrazione.

“Sei un piccolo provocatore. Un _bellissimo _piccolo provocatore.” Biasciò il riccio, al limite della sopportazione.

Afferrò Louis per il mento, baciandolo languido e con attenzione, mordendogli piano il labbro inferiore prima di scostarsi del tutto per finire di spogliarlo.

Gli abbassò i boxer con la stessa lentezza con cui lo aveva liberato dai jeans, sogghignando vendicativo perché ora era _lui_ ad avere in pugno quel piccolo diavolo provocatore.

Louis si tolse lesto le scarpe, aiutandolo a velocizzare l’operazione, rimanendo così nel giro di pochi minuti nudo dalla vita in giù e completamente esposto agli occhi carici di lussuria di Harry, che lo guardava come se lo volesse mangiare e adorare allo stesso tempo.

Non si era mai sentito così desiderato e voluto in vita sua.

Il riccio si tolse la camicia di jeans e la maglietta, avendo l’accortezza di appenderle entrambe al gancio di fortuna che trovarono in un angolo.

Quel gesto scaldò il cuore di Louis: il ragazzo doveva aver letto nei suoi occhi l’imbarazzo nell’essere così nudo e vulnerabile davanti a lui. Rimanendo a torso nudo si era esposto anche lui, ristabilendo l’equilibrio.

Louis gli fu davvero grato per quella premura.

Harry lo afferrò dietro le cosce, sollevandolo e facendogli attorcigliare le gambe attorno al suo bacino. Lo inchiodò alla porta, riprendendo a baciarlo con quanta passione e forza aveva in corpo, sostenendolo come se non pesasse nulla.

Alla cieca, tolse la seconda bustina argentata dalla mano di Louis che poté finalmente raggiungere l’altra in mezzo ai suoi ricci, ora liberi dalla bandana che giaceva a terra assieme ai suoi vestiti.

Stavolta fu Louis a interrompere il bacio, aiutando Harry ad aprire la bustina di lubrificante, cospargendo poi l’indice e il medio della mano destra del liquido freddo.

La mano scomparve subito tra le sue gambe, trovando immediatamente la sua apertura calda e pronta per accogliere le sue dita.

Un gemito di piacere si liberò dalle labbra di Louis non appena lo penetrò con l’indice, il contatto tra la sua pelle bollente e il dito freddo gli provocò una scarica di brividi che fece fremere il suo sesso, intrappolato tra i loro corpi. Lo sfregamento contro il cotone della sua maglietta gli fece emettere un piagnucolio disperato.

Harry lo aprì con cura e attenzione, sforbiciando le dita con movimenti studiati che lenivano il bruciore ma allo stesso tempo gli procuravano delle intense scariche di piacere che gli facevano accartocciare le budella.

Dopo un tempo che sembrava non finire mai, il riccio tolse le dita, allineò la punta del suo sesso contro l’entrata bisognosa e dilatata di Louis e iniziò a spingere.

Una spinta breve, concisa e veloce e il liscio si riempì immediatamente.

Gemette di sollievo e piacere, facendo ridacchiare leggermente Harry che prese penetrarlo languidamente, dettando un ritmo dolorosamente lento che colpiva ogni volta con assoluta precisione la sua prostata, facendolo poi lamentare di insoddisfazione per la sensazione di vuoto che lasciava quando si tirava indietro.

Il cubicolo si riempì presto dei loro respiri spezzati e affannati e del cozzare ovattato delle loro pelli nude e sudate.

Era inebriante.

Louis poté giurare di non aver mai provato nulla di totalizzante ed inebriante in tutta la sua vita.

Si ritrovò così ad ansimare a bocca aperta, godendosi estasiato il bacino del riccio sbattere violentemente contro i suoi glutei.

Era ubriaco di piacere, il calore che partiva da suo basso ventre si irradiava per tutto il suo corpo, portandolo a miagolare e a chiedere _Di più! Più veloce, Harry!_ dopo ogni nuova spinta.

Non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti, scuoteva la testa a destra e a sinistra, innervosito per non riuscire a dimenarsi come voleva. Harry lo teneva saldamente inchiodato contro la porta, sovrastandolo e dominandolo come se avesse paura che potesse dissolversi da un momento all’altro tra le sue braccia.

“Sei bellissimo.” Gli sussurrò di nuovo il ricco all’orecchio, lasciandogli poi un bacio sul lobo.

“T-ti prego.” Farneticò il liscio in risposta. “T-ti prego. Più veloce. C-ci sono quasi.”

“Dio, sei uno dei ragazzi più belli che abbia mai visto.”

E dove la trovava Harry tutta quell’energia per scoparlo magnificamente, tenerlo premuto contro la porta e parlare Louis non riusciva proprio a spiegarselo.

“Cazzo.” Imprecò tra i gemiti strozzati. “S-sto per…_nght_…sto per veni-”

Non riuscì a terminare la frase perché fu improvvisamente colto da un forte spasmo che culminò in un orgasmo violento, svuotandolo completamente di tutta la poca forza rimastagli in corpo. Il liquido caldo andò ad imbrattare la sua maglietta, inumidendogli la pelle dell’addome.

Harry raggiunse il culmine non appena Louis strinse le sue pareti mentre cavalcava il piacere. Si svuotò nel preservativo, nascondendo il viso nel collo del liscio e ansimando basso e roco.

Prese poi a lappargli la pelle calda, mordicchiandogli dolce la clavicola, risalendo poi a baciargli il mento e l’angolo della bocca.

Louis si fece trovare pronto ad accogliere il bacio, infilando subito la lingua nella sua bocca e prendendo a leccargli languidamente tutto il palato.

Harry inclinò leggermente la testa di lato, concedendogli un’angolazione migliore e più profonda.

Fu di nuovo Louis ad interrompere quello scontro frenetico di lingue.

“Ho sporcato la maglietta. Non posso uscire da qui in queste condizioni!”

Harry ridacchiò allegro a quella affermazione, pronunciata come se si trattasse di decidere una questione di vita o di morte.

Non si era ancora sfilato da dentro di lui. E Louis non era stranamente infastidito dalla situazione.

“Beh, potrei prestarti la mia.” Propose, lasciandogli un tenero bacio sulla guancia accaldata. La leggera barba di cui era ricoperta gli solleticò le labbra. Harry non poté evitarsi di leccarle, trovandole leggermente salate per via del sottile strato di sudore di cui era ricoperta la pelle di Louis. “Però questo significa che poi dovrai restituirmela.” Concluse, una leggera titubanza a macchiargli la voce.

Quella frase poteva avere un solo inequivocabile sottointeso.

Harry voleva rivederlo.

E Louis gli aveva servito l’occasione su di un piatto d’argento, impacchettata con tanto di fiocco rosso.

Attese che un moto di panico gli attanagliasse la bocca dello stomaco.

Ma non arrivò nulla.

Perché Louis non era affatto spaventato.

Realizzò che voleva rivedere anche lui quel ragazzo.

“O-okay.”

“Okay.” Harry gli sorrise felice, regalandogli un nuovo bacio all’angolo della bocca. “Facciamo così: ci rivestiamo, ci diamo una sistemata così possiamo uscire da qui dignitosamente e poi ti accompagno a casa. Ci stai?”

“Sembra perfetto.” Louis decise di non frenarsi più e lasciò una carezza sulla guancia di Harry. Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi e si strofinò contro il suo palmo, prolungando così il contatto. “Ma dovresti iniziare a toglierti da dentro di me.”

Harry scoppiò in una risata fragorosa, lo baciò con ardore e poi, con cura, sfilò dal suo corpo, attento a non fargli male.

“Devo avvisare il mio amico o manderà una SWAT a cercarmi per tutta Londra. Poi magari, arrivati a casa mia, ti preparo un caffè se vuoi.” Riprese Louis.

Un lampo di gioia attraversò gli occhi verdi del ragazzo, stanchi e languidi ma bellissimi come non mai.

“Il caffè andrà più che bene, _Lou_.”

Harry gli sorrise poi felice, le fossette comparvero immediatamente sulle sue guance.

Forse avrebbe tolto qualche drink dal conto di Niall.

Louis non era poi così stronzo e, dopotutto, quel folletto irlandese si meritava un piccolo sconto come ringraziamento.


End file.
